


The talents locked inside a delusional daydream

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And by that i mean that is his talent, Character deaths probably, Female Izuru I guess? who is also dead and Hinata's twin, Hinata has a twin in this, I don't know how to explain this in tags, I tagged Izuru cuz of an au i have, Ultimate talent Potential Hinata, Why am i writing this you ask? Cuz I've had this idea for the longest time and wanna, haha misspelt that so had to redo it oops, hinata is delusional, send help, the twin is dead, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: Hinata Hajime was the younger twin, the one who showed no promise of talent unlike his sister. His sister who was often quite about many things, his sister who was brutally honest, his sister who was smart and pretty and everything he wasn't. His sister who... was dead to everyone but him. They both had the same talents, the same potential, the difference being she was born autistic and by sheer chance unlocked them on her own, and he was just a normal kid. Her blood red eyes always following him, her silent voice softly guiding him, her presence always there for him... He's positive they are wrong and that she is still here, she wouldn't have left him, she'd always been around before the accident nothing would change that.Or has his own talent decided to manifest the best way to allow him to use them? And keep him from falling into despair? How many years has he been seeing the dead girl he had failed to notice till it was to late? Was this his hope? or his Despair? Will anyone try to force reality on him? and will he believe it, or fall deeper into his daydream?





	The talents locked inside a delusional daydream

(Sorry this is pretty much in into i'm doing fairly word for word via youtube! changing it a bit where i wanna, but only for hinata's part so far! gonna be a big block of text and confusing on who is talking but the italic she is referring to the delusion girl and the underlined text is her speaking. Italic speech is either Hinata whispering or him talking to the delusion in his head. also this is so far a third person pov of hinata's point of view.)

A door... He saw a door and all he could think was... I need to get in there. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to. _She_  on the other hand questioned why there was only a door and nothing more. He pushed aside _her_ concerns going to the door and pushing it open. A flash of light... And then... He was standing before a classroom, 15 other people already inside. He couldn't remember why he wanted to get to the door so bad.  "Hinata-nee... There's nothing outside the windows... or the door... How... What's the word... The word... peculiar?" _her_ voice spoke softly beside him, he looked from the other students to _her_ and back, trying to get a good look at the others and also listening to _her_. "....Huh? What d-" _her_ piercing gaze told him not to talk to _her_ right now. "Who goes there?" Asked one of the girls, he assumes the one with a sword holder on her back. "...Eh?" He couldn't quite process the question, to busy trying to understand why _she_ didn't want him to speak to _her_ in front of them.

"Um... Are you feeling all right? You look pale..." came another of the girl's voices. "Ah, Um... I..." He tried to shake it off and turned his attention to the red head with a camera, who spoke to him quizzically "Hey, could you be... You're also a freshman at this school, right?" such a simple question, there was no comments on it so far so he decided to try to answer."Ah, then... You're all...?" his voice sounded unsure, but his point seemed to get across. "See for yourself. We're all freshmen, too." One of the boys said calmly gesturing at the others. He could easily believe this, but then she commented quietly about it to him "That's not right. You saw her in your class before. They all should be second years at least." He blinked a few times trying to process what was said. _"Then... these guys... Everyone? Are you sure? But why would they lie? Either way their people who were accepted into Hope's peak as ultimates."_ He whispered to _her_ she nodded softly not saying they weren't just that they were wrong about their grade.

An elegant voice of another one of the girls caught his attention. "I assume... Freshmen like us have been gathered in this classroom." Gathered? For what? If  _she_ was right they wouldn't need to be gathered here. "...Hey, why don't you just come inside for now?" Asked a pudgy blonde with glasses. He had forgotten he was just standing at the doorway. "Huh? Oh right. Of course." But  _she_ tried to stop him, changing _her_ mind at the last second. Why was she worried? Why did he feel he need to act polite to the stranger? Ah right... First impressions was something she highly thought of, she would have acted that way first, but he should act more confident. He stepped inside and just when he was about to close the door, again  _she_ tried to stop him, like when he went for the door he ignored it, and went to sit at a desk at the back.  "Oh a protag seat. Careful or you'll end up the green haired hero." he didn't find  _her_ joke funny.

Instead he thought about what had happened. A door appearing out of thin air... and him ignoring  _her_ advise... He hadn't done that in years, how did he get to the classroom's door anyways? It was odd... unnatural... "Like a dream... We don't truly question it till we wake up. If you're a lucid dreamer you'd know something was wrong but would still follow along the dream." He sighed and looked around again noticing a girl was staring at  _her._ Odd... People don't normally pay  _her_ mind.

Changing his attention back to the other students. "Excuse me? Why are we gathered here? In this classroom? shouldn't we be in somewhere like an auditorium? For an entrance ceremony? Or... something?" he asked the glasses wearing male. The man gave a humph "Actually... we were about to discuss that." What an answer, not helpful at all. "About to discuss?" he questioned. "Well... since you are the last student to arrive, let's start." the man ignored him completely,  more talking at him then to him.

"Eh, This is everyone? How do you know?" asked a very... colorful girl with piercings. The man gave a laugh before answering her question. "There are only 16 desks in this classroom, and this guy is the 16th student. It's obvious if you bother to think about it." He wanted to point out there was 17 if they counted  _her_ but saw  _she_ was shaking  _her_ head, silently telling him not to. "And just what are we gonna talk about? The reason we're all gathered here in this classroom?" asked a short male that he's sure _she_ would call croissant roll hair.

The glasses male spoke again. "first, I need to confirm something. Out of everyone here... Is there anyone who actually remembers how they came to this classroom?" Eh? How they... came to the classroom? He watched everyone looked around at eachother. A suprised look appeared on everyone's facess. No one raised their hand.  "So before you realized it, you were in this classroom... Then everyone here is in the same predicament... No matter how you look at it, it's unnatural. Even you stupid-looking ones would agree, right?" He left the guy was referring to him...

"I-It sure is strange. Nobody actually remembers how they came here... HEy! What do you mean, 'Stupid-looking'?!" The girl with the camera questioned glaring at the man, but he continued on without a sweat. "The moment you set foot on campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you're here and you don't know why... That is what I experienced Before I arrived here. Am I correct in assuming that's true of all of you?"  _She_  didn't seem like she planned to stop him again so he have his responce. "That's what happened for me..."

He watched everyone talk about the whole strange coincidence, if you can call it that. They even came to the conclusion it might not have been coincidence. "We can only speculate who's responsible for this strange phenomenon." The glasses wearer said, it seemed almost as if he had taken charge right away of the group. But he left this was just going to get even more ridiculous, but he can only hope he's wrong.

"Hah! I don't know what you're so worried about, but that doesn't sound like a huge deal..." Commented a very muscular male, lightning brows  _she'd_ call him. "...What do you mean?" Asked the pepto bismol haired male. "I mean it's a minor problem. Instead of trying to figure out why we're here, we shouldmtry to figure out why we can't leave..." Why we can't leave? what is he?

"Huh? Whaddaya mean we can't leave?" A very busty girl asked, and the croissant started to panic , rushing for the door to try with all his little might to open it, but... "I-It won't open! I can't open it!" The camera girl questioned it. And the lighting brow spoke "A little while after I got here, I tried to leave to take a shit... But that door wouldn't budge at all!" The pepto hair asked what was going on. "Even with all my might, I couldn't open it! It's absolutely impossible for all of you..."

"Eh? What do you mean you couldn't open it? Why that's not possible!" The lolie looking girl said pouting. "She's right it's impossible. When i went through the door it opened normally it wasn't locked at all! Unless you're saying it only locks on the inside. In that case... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I CLOSED IT?! And if you needed the bathroom why are you on the opposite end of the room?!" He's sure he's not one to normally yell about these things, in fact he wouldn't have even considered this. It was more like something _she_ would think of and rant about.

"Though I don't know what forces are at work here... There's no denying that we're locked inside this classroom." Spoke the sword welding girl. Locked inside? How can she sound so calm? This was serious.

 "M-maybe we're getting mixed up... in something dangerous?" asked bismol boy, as  _she_ tried to calm down  _her_ twin. "Or perhaps.... Doesn't it make more sense to think that is the entrance exam?" A very pale almost sickly looking boy spoke up for the first time, he isn't sure why but he feels  _She_ would call the boy something very dumb like something not related to him at all.

"But.. According to Hope's peak, no such entrance exam exists." Spoke the more regal looking blonde girl. "They may say that publicly, but it's possible that this is actually a special entrance exam." Spoke the sickly looking boy again before a voice interrupted him.

"Ah, you're wrong. This is not an entrance exam." The voice sounded almost childish. "What was that just now?" Asked the glasses guy. The short childish looking suit wearer spoke harshly to glasses. "Hey, fatass... Why'd you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?" Glasses crossed his arms and remarked "I won't dispute your blunt remark about my wieght. But that voice wasn't mine." The busty girl seemed confused and asked whose it was.

"It's actually mine!" Came the voice again but no one saw where it came from, lightling brows got annoyed and demanded to know where the voice was coming from. "It sounds like it came from behind the teacher's desk..." came the soft voice of the girl with the kitty backpack. The teacher's desk? "All right! I see everyone has arrived! Let's begin!" popping up from behind the desk was a babyish looking white rabbit plush, dressed almost like a magical girl, with a bib...

"What... Is that...?" "Um... It looks like a stuffed animal..." "Alice in wonderland?"  _"What are you on about? Have you been trying to read that book again?"_

"That's right, I am a squeezably soft Stuffed animal. Magical Miracle girl Usami...A.K.A. Usmai! I may not look it, but I'm you're squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!" The little stuffed rabbit said. "Hello Usagi-san... how are you recently... I get it... Her names a joke."

"H-Huh? Am I Hallucinating? Am I the only one who seeing this?" "Nah, I see it too..." "What's with this talkin' Chihuahua?!" "Eh?! That's a Chihuahua?!"

".... Does everybody here know what a rabbit is? It's a loveable animal that's very fluffy and soft. That's what I am! A singing, Dancing, Talking rabbit mascot!" Usami seemed almost disappointed in  everyone, did they really think she was a tiny dog? The croissant asked for a minute to process. "Okie-Dokie!" (waa why is this so long?!)

"Um... what do you guys think? I-Ive never seen a stuffed animal that can sing, dance, and talk before..." When will they just give names? the nicknames were tiring. "I-It's probably being remote controlled or something... Don't act like such a pussy over a child's toy." "E-even if it's controlled, doesn't it look to life like? That's pretty advanced for a toy..." "It's movements and mannerisms aren't the issue. More importantly, based on what it just said... It seems you know something about our current situation...!"

"Of course I do! I'm the lead teacher of this school trip!" Usami said happily. "School trip....? Hey... what do you mean, school trip?" The plush giggled "A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a leading teacher! It's the biggest event of the school year!" That's... not what they meant... "Now let's depart for the fun school trip!" Depart? The plush started to wave her wand around sparkles going everywhere, and then the walls to the classroom fell away revealing.... a beach.

"Huh?!" He couldn't believe this. It defiantly seemed like a strange dream, maybe _she_ is right... Because how could the classroom walls collapse like a stage set? How could they have entered the room and not seen they were on a beach? They hadn't heard the birds till now, or seen the view outside the windows. "What.... The hell is this?" No matter how you looked at it, this has to be a dream. The others seemed to take note of this to. Their reactions all of confusion and panic. "Everyone! Please stay calm! There is no reason to panic! Seeeeee? Look around! Feast your eyes on this beautiful ocean.... It's like your heart is being washed clean, isn't it...? It washes away everything... even all the bad things..." Usami said as if this wasn't the most ridiculous thing ever to happen to them.

"Hold on, give us the details...! Where in the world are we?" Asked the swordswoman, looking a little more annoyed then confused. "'Where', you ask...? Well, obviously we're.... 'Out where it's better! Out where it's wetter!' .... Out by the sea!" Usami said cheerfully, did she really think this was a good answer? "I-I understand this is the sea, but.... What are we doing here?!" Asked a nervous looking girl covered in bandages, she looked like she could start crying any second.

"You know... Your throat's gonna get hoarse if you keep screaming like that." The rabbit said not even acknowledging the question.  Is it even possible to get a straight answer from her? "But... We were just at school and now we are by the sea.... This is impossible..." Came the regal looking girl again, looking just as unsure about this as anyone else. "Please do not worry. The school trip has just started! That's all!" This rabbit didn't see at problem with any of this did she? "But, Like, why are we on a school trip all of a sudden?! You totally skipped allll the stuff that comes first!" The colorful girl said looking finally annoyed by all this. "That's right, we're supposed to be attending hope's peak right now." He said agreeing with her, even if it could be a dream he should still think this was insane.

"Ah, hope's peak.... I seeeeee, I seeeee.... You don't say... You guys are feeling unsure about hope's peak. Then, in that case... Please forget about Hope's peak! That's why we're having a school trip in the first place!" Usami said looking excited, her little arms in the air. But... Forget about hope's peak what was she saying? The others seemed annoyed and confused by this to. accusing the rabbit of being up to something. "Wha-Wha-Whaaaat?! I'm not scheming anything! I'm doing this for everyone's sake! I'm praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone's heart! There's nothing dangerous on this island whatsoever! So please, there is no need to worry at all!" She tried to reassure them that everything was okay.

"Island...? Did you just say 'island'?" Asked the pale teen. "Yep, and it certainty is beautiful. It was prepared just for us, an island free from other people and danger."  Usami said looking almost like she was daydreaming.

"Are you saying... this island is uninhabited? " He asked confused as to why they'd need a whole island all to themselves. "Perhaps... you brought us to this uninhabited island to make us kill each other....?" The sickly looking boy asked looking panicked, where did he even get the idea? Usami panicked the second he suggested it. "Ha-wa-wa?! K-Kill each other?! Nuh-uh! No way! Bloody business, like causing violence or inflicting pain, is a big no-no on this island! Even the word 'kill'.... Just saying iit horrifies me! Kyaah! So scary!" The rabbit cried out, looking distressed. "She sure acts like a child... How is she able to be a teacher?" _She_ asked looked amused by the rabbit's antics.

"Then... What is this 'school trip' you mentioned? What do you intend for us to do on this island?" Asked the glasses, looking just as annoyed as everyone was slowly growing.

"All righty! I shall announce it to everyone right now!" Suddenly Usami was back to her cheerful self. "While you all relax on this island paradise, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with one another! That is the main rule on this heart-throbbing school trip!" She said calmly, almost as if reading a script. "Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering... Truly, this lovey-dovey heart-throbbing school trip is... everyone's homework!" What? What does that even mean??? "Now then... Let the heart-throbbing school trip begin!" No one had a clue what she was on about and all is insanity made him feel light headed passing out on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! FUCK YOU INTO! I wanted to finish this on april first (the day i started it) but this was to long. Haha if you read all that i feel bad for you. But ya next chapter will be not following canon as much! We will be having nicknames, and more izumi and also the killing game i guess starts to... I just needed this to be done first cuz fuck my life. Have a nice night!


End file.
